


Regrets, I've Had A Few

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has one slight regret concerning Martha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets, I've Had A Few

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Things I Would Never Write meme on LJ. For Persiflage, who gave me Ten/Martha kissing.

“Martha.”

She turned, about to head back to her notes. “What now?”

The Doctor coughed and played with the back of his shirt collar. “Well, Miss Jones -”

“That’s Dr Jones now, you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“What?”

She shook her head. “You were trying to say things. You don’t normally have problems talking.”

“Yeah, well. I was only meaning to say that there might be some things I might… regret. You know, just possibly.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Okay, Doctor. Care to narrow that down?”

“You remember when we first met?”

Martha rolled her eyes. “Nah. Slipped my memory, ‘cos Judoon on the moon and upside rain – happens every day.”

“No, not that.”

She folded her arms. “Doctor, can we not play twenty questions?”

“Okay, well, I just suddenly thought maybe it was a bit of a waste not to have – well – done _this_ a bit more often.” 

She was about to ask what, her impatience growing, when he demonstrated with a repeat of a kiss that was indeed one of the things she had never quite forgotten about that day. _That was nothing?_ She thrilled inwardly, this being another small victory. Apparently, it _wasn’t_ nothing.

He released her and patted her on her arm. “Well, yes, that. You didn’t mind, did you?”

“No,” she told him. “It was pretty good as kisses go, Doctor. But this is typical of you!”

“How?”

“You wait until I’m _engaged_!”


End file.
